


奴役之主，强暴之王

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Bottom Mannimarco, Bottom Vanus Galerion, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Top Mannimarco
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 曼尼马克失败了，他没有成为新的神，而是成为了莫拉格·巴尔永生永世的奴隶，或者更糟。
Relationships: Mannimarco/Molag Bal, Vanus Galerion/Mannimarco
Kudos: 2





	奴役之主，强暴之王

**Author's Note:**

> 一代美T曼尼子被石火Rape的故事

曼尼马克失败了，他没有成为新的神，而是成为了莫拉格·巴尔永生永世的奴隶，或者更糟。因为莫拉格·巴尔是奴役与强暴的魔神。  
如果有凡人不顺从，巴尔便要使他顺从；如果有凡人想要服侍他，他也不会满意于对方的服侍。  
一个很低等的迪德拉揪着曼尼马克雪白的长发，把他从地上，如货物一样拎了起来。如果是往日，曼尼马克不光不会考虑召唤这种下等货，而且连碰都不会碰，看都不会看。  
另外几个迪德拉把曼尼马克用粗糙的绳子，捆在随便一根石柱上。绳子可能是最下等的、未经提取的亚麻，或者更粗糙的黄麻。非常扎，又疼又痒。  
他们把他捆在那里，然后就离开了。把曼尼马克一个人留在那里，等待着“审判”，等待着折磨。  
曼尼马克是被疼痛唤醒的。他抬起头，看见两个迪德拉站在面前，手里拿着鞭子，莫拉格·巴尔就在不远处。他已暗下决心，被抽两下就开始哭嚎，开始求饶。按照莫拉格·巴尔的秉性，酷刑不会持续多久。  
鞭子落了下来，他开始求饶：“求求你！仁慈的主，这一切都是误会，我从未想过背叛您！我的忠诚一如既往！”  
但鞭子没有停下来。巴尔的回答让他明白了原由：“红色的印迹，在你久久不见日光的皮肤上非常美丽。”  
莫拉格·巴尔不仅渴求奴隶、奴仆，还渴求着强暴的受害者。他会被强奸。  
  
曼尼马克可以感受到巴尔的手指在他体内。但与其说是手指，不如说是类似于猛禽的利爪。那尖锐的指甲深深地扎入肠肉中，鲜红的血源源不断地流出。可曼尼马克不会死去，因为他已经死过了。  
曼尼马克从未想象过被插入的感觉。加里兰以前也是这种感觉吗，这样的痛苦、这样的想要逃离？不，事实不会是这样，他们之间是存在爱的。他们至少曾经相爱过。  
曼尼马克的肉身从未被巴尔插入，因为，他已经死了，他的肉体早就消失不见，此时巴尔插入的就是他的灵魂。  
巴尔用利爪深深地插入这背信弃义的奴隶，插入他忘恩负义的灵魂中，在思想的漩涡里使劲搅拌，看着凡人可悲的痛苦流涕，自我怀疑。  
直到曾经的蠕虫之王再也不见踪影，莫拉格·巴尔才会感到厌倦，把这个奴隶丢入尸体的垃圾堆。


End file.
